Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc
|videolength = 2:25 |previous = Blackbeard vs Al Capone |next = Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso |appearingactors = Michelle Glavan Jessi Smiles Nice Peter EpicLLOYD |rappers = |cameos = Miley Stewart Lilly Truscott |locations = Château de Chinon The Stage|image = }} Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc is the thirty-sixth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series and is the third installment of Season 3. It was released on November 4th, 2013. It features singer Miley Cyrus rapping against French heroine, Joan of Arc. Cast Michelle Glavan as Miley Cyrus Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc Nice Peter as Miley Stewart (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Lilly Truscott (cameo) Lyrics 'Miley Cyrus:' Let me guess, you're here to hate Well, you can stand in the autograph line and wait cause I'm all twerk, I got all day to spit harsh words in this French maid's face You died a virgin girl, who you think you messin' with? It's Miley Cyrus, I'm the hottest thing since Britney, bitch I'm getting lifted on that molly, get that party turned up You're getting lifted on a stake, get that body burned up Had enough? It's my habit, when I grab the mic, I milk it You could say this rap is like my alter ego cause I killed it 'Joan Of Arc:' Lord, forgive me for the words I speak I know the voices of the angels tell me turn the other cheek But I'm about to rip Hannah Montana's tongue out through her teeth Je suis la fille en feu, call me Katniss Everdeen When it comes to bad bitches, I'm the patron saint But I only get down on me knees when it's time to pray I came to Frenchmen's aid in their time of need Cause I'm the maid of Orleans, You're the Mardi Gras beads, honey My father taught me things your daddy couldn't teach ya Your highest calling was a text from Wiz Khalifa You gotta die for something, Miley, just picture your epitaph "Had the world watching, chose to show them all her flat ass" 'Miley Cyrus:' Sweet burn (ooh) no pun intended You're a cross-dressing peasant betrayed by those you defended But when I come under fire I can hashtag handle it If God's in your corner, girl you need better management 'Joan Of Arc:' Do not take the Lord's name in vain, you ratchet skank, Your manager's riding you to the achy breaky bank Be thankful for your talent, don't just rub it on your crotch Keep your party in the USA, Vive La France! Scrapped Lyrics Joan of Arc: I can't help but bring the heat, I'm a human firebomb You're a wreck on a ball, I wish a Jay-Z song was on Poll Trivia *This is the third female battle. First one being Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, and the second one being Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. *This is the first (and so far, only) battle to feature no male characters. *This battle was originally speculated to be Miley Cyrus vs Britney Spears, but the idea was presumably scrapped later on. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc-0|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL-0|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Jessi Smiles